Standing Out
by BrianaRose724
Summary: This story is for Ikorna's "First day of school" Challenge. My Character is Tom Riddle Jr.   Toms first day of school and all he really wants to do is be different from everyone else.


Heyy, this story is for Ikorna's "First day of school" Challenge. My Character is Tom Riddle Jr.

Sorry if it sucks

The young Tom Riddle stood in front of Kings Cross Station. He held his trunk in his right hand as he lugged it over to the carts.

Tom pulled his train ticket out of his pocket and looked at the platform

_Platform 9 ¾ _He thought _Does that even exist_?

Tom contemplated asking on of the attendees, but figured this was some wizard trick that he would have to figure out himself. So Tom wandered over to Platform 9 and looked around for something, anything, that would tell him how to find the train. He looked up at the clock- he still had about a half hour until the train would leave. He looked for people who were wearing robes like he was, but nobody was-oh well, at least he stood out.

Tom drove his cart over to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10; he was tired of standing so he leaned on the wall, expecting a hard brick wall. Instead he fell straight through the wall on to the floor. He quickly stood up and looked around.

He noticed the crowd of people-most in muggle clothes-walking around. He noticed a scarlet steam engine, where most of the people were moving towards. Eventually he looked up to see the sign above his head:

**Platform 9 ¾**

Tom was excited to see the sign noticing that he was finally here. He quickly moved his cart towards the train.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tom sat in the newly empty compartment and stared at the moving country side. He watched the muggle farms, muggle houses, and muggle towns fly by. He wondered if the muggles could see the train, or if they were invisible to them. Tom couldn't help but feel as if wizards were so much better than muggles. Muggles couldn't do magic, couldn't manipulate people. They had to do everything for themselves. If this Dumbledore guy was right, he wouldn't have to do things normally anymore. He could use magic. He would be special, not some face in the crowd. He was different, now all he had to do was prove it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tom walked into the great hall with the other first years. He was completely awestruck, as were the rest, at the design of the room. The celling was very intriguing to the young boy. He saw how the celling looked exactly like the outside sky, he thought that was the outside sky until he heard some other students talking about it. Tom stared at the interior of the castle until he noticed that everyone else was, so determined to look different from everyone else- Tom looked forwards and nowhere else.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tom listened to the speeches done by one of the teachers. And then then she took a hat out and placed it on a stool. The hat begun to sing a song;

_I may be an old hat  
>But I'm smarter than I look<br>I bet you will never find  
>This information in a book<em>

_I've been around for many years  
>Seen people through thick and thin<br>Hogwarts is the only school  
>To consider being in<em>

_Will you be in Gryffindor  
>where daring brave ones lurk<br>Or maybe in __Slytherin__  
>Where ambition and cunning are quirks <em>

_Possibly you'll be in Ravenclaw  
>Where knowledge is valued above all<br>And last but not least Hufflepuff  
>Where the loyal and fair stand tall<em>

_So don't be afraid and put me on  
>I'm sure I'll find your spot<br>In this magical school there is fun to be had  
>So come up before you rot<em>

Tom stared in awe as the hats song was over. He was really starting to enjoy this school. The teacher stood up and began to call out names. One by one the students walked up and sat on the stool. Then the hat would call out a house and the person would quickly run off and sit down. Tom also noticed that the hat took different lengths of time to decide where the person would be-sometimes it would take a few seconds, sometimes it would take close to a minute.

"Riddle, Tom"

When Tom heard his name he quickly ran up to the stage. He sat down on the stool and looked at the great hall. The teacher dropped the hat on his head, but it barely touched his head before the hat yelled out;

"Slytherin"

Tom happily walked towards the table to the side of the hall. He was happy to think that because of how quickly he was sorted, he stood out from everyone else. And that's all Tom ever really cared about.


End file.
